wal_delfin_und_haifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Hai
.thumb|left|294pxHaie sind Fische aus der Klasse der Knorpelfische und gehören damit zu den Wirbeltieren. Wie der Name schon sagt, haben sie keine Knochen, sondern Knorpel. Das ist stützendes Gewebe, das keine Nerven und Blutgefäße enthält. Bei den Knorpelfischen lagert sich dort eine besondere Art von Kalk ein und verleiht dem Gewebe damit Festigkeit. Haie bewegen sich fort in dem sie ihre Schwanzflosse seitlich hin und her bewegen. Haie atmen durch ihre Kiemen. Die Lebenserwartung eines Hai´s liegt zwischen 20 und 50 Jahren. Es gibt weltweit ca. 500 verschiedene Haiarten. Haie können sowohl im Meer/Ozean (Salzwasser) als auch im Süßwasser vorkommen. Der Walhai ist die größte Haiart ,er frisst hauptsächlich Plankton, das er mit seinem großen Maul filtert, er hat als einziger Hai keine Zähne. Der Weiße Hai ist die bekannteste Haiart und aus unserer Sicht die "gefährlichste" Haiart. Der Hai ist nicht wie viele Menschen denken ein extrem dummes und agressives Tier. In Wahrheit sind Haie sehr intelligente und neugierige Tiere. Haie lernen durch Beobachtung und Erkundung. Haie sind sehr genügsam. Sie fressen nur alle paar Tage und brauchen gar nicht viel Nahrung. Ein ausgewachsener Blauhai zum Beispiel frisst ca. 100 Kilogramm in einem ganzen Jahr. Haie müssen im Wasser leben, sonst ersticken sie. Sie atmen nicht durch Lungen, sondern durch Kiemen. Das sind lange, schmale Öffnungen seitlich am Kopf. Haie filtern damit den Sauerstoff aus dem Wasser. Das Leben der Haie 'Lebensweise' thumb|left|278pxam Grund „ausruhen". 'Ernährung' thumb|280px Alle Haie gehören zu den Karnivoren, also Fleischfressern. Die meisten Arten ernähren sich von Fischen, Krebsen, Weichtieren und Robben. Manche Haie fressen auch Seevögel, Delfine oder ihre eigenen Artgenossen. Die größten Haie wie der Riesenmaulhai (Megachasma pelagios) und der Walhai (Rhincodon typus) ernähren sich ausschließlich von tierischem Plankton. Menschen gehören definitiv nicht zum Beuteschema von Haien. Bevorzugt werden von Haken besonders alte ,schwache oder kranke Tiere. Haie verschlingen nicht wahllos jegliche Beute. Hat ein Hai ein Tier entdeckt, das seiner bevorzugten Beute ähnelt, erfolgt zunächst ein so genannter Probebiss. Über den sehr gut entwickelten Geschmackssinn entscheidet der Hai daraufhin, ob die Beute essbar ist. Der Probebiss dient, vor allem bei weißen Haien, zudem dazu, die Beute zu schwächen. 'Fortpflanzung' Über die Fortpflanzung von Haien ist noch wenig bekannt. Haie werden relativ spät geschlechtsreif und thumb|262pxproduzieren wenig Nachkommen. Die geringe Fortpflanzungsrate in Verbindung mit der Jagd auf die Tiere führt zu einem starken Rückgang vieler Haipopulationen. Bei allen Arten kommt es zu einer inneren Befruchtung der Weibchen durch die Männchen. Ein Großteil der Haie bringt lebende Junge zur Welt, die vorher im Weibchen aus ihren Eihüllen schlüpfen (ovovivipar). Die Tragzeit beträgt je nach Art zwischen einen halben Jahr und knapp zwei Jahren. Bei anderen Arten reifen die Jungen in der Gebärmutter heran und kommen ebenfalls lebend zur Welt (vivipar). Etwa 30 Prozent der Haie legen Eier (ovipar). Hierzu verankern die Weibchen meist wenige, stabile Eihüllen an Pflanzen oder anderen Objekten, um ein Wegschwemmen zu verhindern. Einzelgägner und Schwarmfische thumb|240px|Ein Schwarm von Hammerhaien.Es gibt viele Haie die als Einzelgänger leben und nur zur Paarungszeit mit anderen Artgenossen zusammenkommen. Aber das trifft nicht auf alle zu ,es gibt auch Haie die in Gruppen (Schulen) zusammenleben, diese Haie nennt man Schwarmfische, dazu zählt z.B. der Hammerhai ,der mit sowohl als Einzelgänger als auch als Schwarmfisch vorkommt. Häufig finden Haie auch nur zur Paarungszeit als große Gruppe zusammen um sich dort einen Partner zu suchen. Dabei drängen beispielsweise die dominanteren Haie ihr gleichgeschlechtlichen Artgenossen an den Rand der Gruppe ,so dass die keinen Partner abbekommen. Über das Familienleben der Hai ist wenig bekannt. Beispielsweise gibt es auch Haie die in Gruppen jagen. Fest steht: Haie sind sehr sozail und leben auch in Schwärmen, nicht nur als Einzelgänger. Denn keineswegs alle Haie sind Einzelgänger. Warum schwimmen immer kleine Fische bei Haien ? thumb|282px|Schiffshalter am Hai thumb|left|180px|SchiffshalterMan nennt diese Fische "Schiffshalter". Sie sind eine Familie der Barschartigen. Es sind schlanke Fische, die sich mit Hilfe einer Saugplatte, die sich aus der ersten Rückenflosse gebildet hat, an größere Fische z. B. Haie oder Meeressäuger anheften, um sich so mitnehmen zu lassen; gelegentlich versuchen sie auch, sich an Tauchern festzusaugen. Dadurch haben Schiffshalter so die Möglichkeit an den Mahlzeiten des Wirtstieres teilzunehmen. Zudem genießen sie den Schutz des größeren Tieres vor anderen Raubtieren und befreien ihr Wirttier wahrscheinlich von Parasiten. Der Hai - Das Urzeittier thumb|Megalodon im Vergleich zu einem Weißen HaiHaie gab es schon lange vor den Dinosauriern auf dieser Erde .Die Urahnen der heutigen Haie lebten schon vor rund 300 Millionen Jahren auf der Erde. Einer dieser Urzeithaie ist z.B. der bereits ausgestorbene Megalodon. Die Heutigen Haie gibt seit rund 50 Millionen Jahren und unterscheiden sich kaum zu ihren Urahnen. Sie haben sich in all den Jahren kaum verändert. Haie sind eines der ältesten exestierenden Tiere auf dieser Welt. Da der Hai schon wesentlich länger auf der Erde ist als der Menschen, haben die meisten Hai noch nie einen Menschen gesehen und wissen somit auch gar nicht was ein Mensch ist. Der Hai und das Ökosystem Haie spielen im Ökosystem Meer eine besondere Rolle. Sie stehen nahezu überall im Ozean an der Spitze der Nahrungskette. Damit halten sie die Populationen anderer Fischbestände gesund und im Gleichgewicht zu ihrer Umwelt. Aber wie erhalten Haie die Gesundheit der Ozeane? thumb|left|328pxWelche lebenswichtige Aufgabe der Hai im Ökosystem Meer tatsächlich hat, wissen die wenigsten Menschen. Haie sind die „Regulatoren“ im Meer. Seit über 400 Millionen Jahren stehen die Haie an der Spitze der Nahrungspyramide. Je nach Art fressen sie kranke Tiere oder kleinere Raubfische und sorgen so für eine funktionierende Ökologie im Meer. Haie sind sogenannte Knorpelfische. Sie pflanzen sich nur sehr langsam fort. Etwa 20 % der Haie legen Eier, 80 % gebären lebend. So bekommen Haie nur zwischen 2 und 100 Junge. Kein Vergleich zu den Millionen von Eiern der „Knochenfische“. Wird die Population der Haie noch weiter reduziert, besteht kaum eine Möglichkeit, dieses Mißverhältnis wieder auszugleichen. Als Folge werden die Haie nicht mehr in der Lage sein, das Ökosystem stabil und im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Wissenschaftliche Studien belegen, daß ein Korallenriff, bei dem alle Haie getötet werden, innerhalb nur eines Jahres stirbt. Bereits heute gelten viele Meereszonen als ökologisch tote Gebiete. In Anbetracht der aktuellen Ölkatastrophe in den USA werden noch weitere Gebiete hinzukommen. Während alle diese Dinge im Verborgenen, da unter Wasser geschehen, muß in der Öffentlichkeit endlich ein Umdenkprozess stattfinden. Es muß sichtbar etwas geschehen! Denn es ist – wie in vielen anderen Bereichen des Lebens – eine Sekunde vor Zwölf. Und trotz aller Warnungen geht das Töten der Haie ungehindert weiter. 'Nahrungsnetze im Gleichgewicht halten' Haie haben eine enge, wechselseitige Abhängigkeit mit ihrer Umwelt entwickelt. Ihre Fressgewohnheiten thumb|268pxentsprechen effizienten Strategien - indem sie auf alte, kranke und auch langsamere Fische Jagd machen, tragen sie zur Gesunderhaltung ihrer Beutetierbestände bei. Haie sorgen somit dafür, dass die Populationen vieler Meeresbewohner im natürlichen Gleichgewicht bleiben und es nicht zu einer zu starken Vermehrung kommt, die wiederum dem Ökosystem schaden würde. Das marine Ökosystem setzt sich aus komplexen Nahrungsnetzen zusammen. Haie stehen an der Spitze dieser Nahrungsnetze und werden von Wissenschaftlern als „Schlüsselart“ betrachtet. Das bedeutet, dass ihr Verschwinden überdurchschnittliche Veränderungen für andere Artenpopulationen und Prozesse im Ökosystem nach sich zieht und dadurch zum Zusammenbruch der gesamten Struktur führt. Eine Reihe wissenschaftlicher Untersuchungen zeigt, dass die starke Reduzierung des Haibestandes auch eine Reduzierung kommerziell relevanter Fischarten mit sich bringt. Dies geschieht entlang der gesamten Nahrungskette und umfasst auch den für die Fischindustrie wichtigen Sektor Thunfisch sowie weitere, für den Erhalt der Korallenriffe bedeutsame Arten. thumb|left|248px 'Haie halten Beutetierbestände gesund' Zur Beute der räuberischen Haie zählen kranke und schwache Tiere, andere wiederum suchen sogar den Meeresgrund nach Tierkadavern als Nahrung ab. Dadurch verhindern sie den Ausbruch und Verbreitung von Krankheiten, die verheerende Folgen haben können. Das Jagen der schwächsten Beutetiere stärkt darüber hinaus deren Genpool. Folglich pflanzen sich auch nur die größten, stärksten und gesündesten Fische fort. Das Ergebnis: eine größere Anzahl an gesundem Fisch. 'Haie beeinflussen' thumb|302pxDurch Einschüchterung bestimmen Haie das Verhalten ihrer Beutetiere und beugen so der Überweidung wesentlicher Lebensräume vor. Zudem entwickelten die Tiere neue Fähigkeiten um Feinden zu entkommen, und dass durch Beeinflussung des Hai´s. Haie haben in den ganzen Jahren ,in denen es sie schon gibt, die anderen Meeresbewohner stark beeinflusst. Alle Tiere mussten sich an ihn anpassen, wer zu schwach wurde ausgerottet, doch wer sich weiter entwickelte blieb erhalten. Einige Haiforscher glauben sogar, dass dieser „Einschüchterungsfaktor“ eine noch größere Auswirkung auf das marine Ökosystem hat, als das, was die Haie eigentlich fressen. So haben beispielsweise Haiforscher auf Hawaii herausgefunden, dass Tigerhaie einen positiven Einfluss auf die Gesunderhaltung von Seegrasfeldern haben. Schildkröten, die zur Beute der Tigerhaie gehören, weiden auf solchen Seegraswiesen. Durch das Fehlen von Tigerhaien, verbrachten die Schildkröten ihre gesamte Zeit damit, das beste und nahrhafteste Seegras abzufressen, so dass dieser Lebensraum schon bald zerstört war. Waren jedoch Tigerhaie da, grasten die Schildkröten auf ausgedehnteren Gebieten und überweideten nicht eine bestimmte Region. 'Haie sorgen für Sauerstoff' thumb|left|270pxDie Regenwälder unserer Erde spielen eine wichtige Rolle in Bezug auf unser Weltklima. Was viele Menschen aber nicht wissen ist, dass zwei von drei Atemzügen Sauerstoff, den wir Menschen nehmen, im Meer produziert werden. Vor allem Phytoplankton, das den größten Teil der Biomasse der Erde darstellt, produziert den für uns so wichtigen Sauerstoff. Das Zusammenbrechen der Nahrungsketten ,also sprich das Verschwinden eines wichtigen Glieds in der Nahrungskette ,wie beispielsweise eines Hai´s, würde zu einer Reduzierung des Phytoplanktons führen. Folglich würde das eine Reduzierung des Sauerstoffgehaltes ergeben, die wiederum Menschen und alle anderen, auf Sauerstoff angewiesenen Organismen stark beeinflusst.Fast 70 % des Sauerstoffs der Erde wird in den Meeren produziert. Sei es der Golfstrom, der direkte Einfluß des Meeres auf küstennahe Gebiete, die Regulation des weltweiten Klimas, –die Ozeane sind die Schaltzentralen des Ökosystems Erde. Bricht das Ökosystem des Meeres zusammen, wird die Erde innerhalb kürzester Zeit unbewohnbar werden… Allen Naturvorgängen liegt eine tiefere Weisheit zugrunde, die uns Menschen augenscheinlich fehlt. Die (Dornen-)Krone der Schöpfung ist in jeder Hinsicht als die dümmste aller Kreaturen zu bezeichnen, da kein anderes Lebewesen sukzessiv seine eigenen thumb|276pxLebensgrundlagen zerstört. Die Lebewesen der Natur, und insbesondere die Lebewesen des Meeres – in dem alles Erdenleben begann – sind keine Zufallsprodukte. Ein jedes hat seine Funktion und ist aus der Naturweisheit hervorgegangen. Wo auch immer wir gedankenlos eingreifen, verändern wir etwas, stören damit das natürliche Gleichgewicht. Die Selbstheilungskraft von Mutter Natur jedoch ist so groß, daß wir nur eine Zeitlang die Finger von ihr lassen müssten, damit sie sich regenerieren kann. Doch das tun wir nicht. Im Gegenteil! Wir fügen ihr weiter Wunde um Wunde zu, wider besseren Wissens. Also werden wir die Folgen unseres Handelns erleben müssen. Es werden auf jeden Fall „natürliche“ Folgen sein, denn die Natur wird das „Unnatürliche“, das wir ihr zufügen, auf Dauer immer wieder in eine natürliche Ordnung zurückführen. Dem kann sich nichts entgegenstellen, schon gar nicht der Mensch. Wenn wir diesen Umwandlungsprozess mitgehen und uns dabei in natürliche Wesen zurückverwandeln, besteht Hoffnung, daß die Spezies Mensch nicht als gescheitertes Experiment der Mutter Natur in die kosmische Geschichte eingehen wird. 'Die Ausrottung des Top-Räubers beeinflusst die gesamte Nahrungskette' thumb|left|270px|Eine abgeschnitte Haiflosse. Der Rest des Hai´s wird ins Meer zurück geworfen, wo er qualvoll verendet. Eine abgeschnitte Haiflosse. Der Rest des Hai´s wird ins Meer zurück geworfen, wo er qualvoll verendet.Eine wissenschaftliche Studie,1 in der die Fischbestände an der Atlantikküste der USA untersucht wurden, fand heraus, dass bereits 11 Haiarten nahezu ausgelöscht sind. In Folge dessen haben 12 der insgesamt 14 Artenbestände, die zum Beutespektrum der Haie gehören, stark zugenommen und damit dem Ökosystem großen Schaden zugefügt. So ist beispielsweise der Bestand von Kuhnasenrochen in den Gewässern unkontrolliert stark angewachsen. Da zu der bevorzugten Nahrung der Rochen unter anderem Schalentiere wie Austern und Jakobsmuscheln gehören, wurden deren Bestände praktisch vollständig zerstört. (zum Starten der Diashow bitte klicken) Aber auch Menschen mögen Muscheln! Die Muschelfischerei, welche über 100 Jahre gut florierte, sank auf 13%2 und brach damit fast vollständig zusammen. Das bedeutet, es gab somit auch keine Muscheln mehr, die das Meerwasser filtern und reinigen könnten. 'Folgen der Haijagd' Haie nehmen als Topräuber eine wesentliche Stellung im Ökosystem Meer ein. Eine Ausrottung der Haie würde somit zu einer großen Veränderung im Meer führen. Die starke Überfischung von einigen Haipopulationen hat thumb|left|224px|12 vom Menschen getötete Haieschon in manchen Gebieten gezeigt, dass das dortige Nahrungsnetz dadurch empfindlich gestört wurde.So fand die Dalhousie University 2007 in einer Studie heraus, dass der ungewöhnliche Rückgang des Muschel-Fangertrags an der Ostküste der USA im Zusammenhang mit dem dramatischen Rückgang der dortigen großen Haiarten steht. Auf dem Speiseplan der stark dezimierten Haiarten stehen nämlich Rochen, hier im Besonderen die Kuhnasenrochen und andere kleinere Haiarten, die sich wiederum von Muscheln und Krebsen ernähren. Ohne Fressfeinde, konnten sich diese Rochen und Klein-Haie nun ungehindert vermehren und entsprechend groß war der Ansturm auf vorhandene Muschelpopulationen. Waren die Kuhnasenrochen früher in Gruppen von 400 bis 800 Tieren unterwegs, sind es jetzt Schulen von bis zu über eine Million Tiere. Dies thumb|272px|Toter Hammerhai im Netzwirkt sich auf die Muschelpopulationen aus, wie eine Wanderheuschreckenplage auf eine Vegetationszone. Von 13 untersuchten Muscheljägern profitierten zwölf vom Fehlen der großen Räuber. Dass die Wasserqualität dieser Meeresgebiete ohne die Filtrierer und Detritivoren, mit all seinen Folgen leidet, leuchtet ein. Ein mexikanisch/US-amerikanisches Forschungsteam konnte 2005 in einer Studie zeigen, dass ein Korallenriff, an dem alle Haie getötet werden, in nur einem Jahr ökologisch stirbt, eine schreckliche Vorstellung, die aber bereits zur Realität wird. In vielen Meereszonen gibt es schon ökologisch tote bzw. veränderte Gebiete, unter anderem weil dort die Haie überfischt wurden. Leider aber gelangt nur wenig von alledem an die Öffentlichkeit.In Südaustralien wurde über Jahrzehnte der Weiße Hai stark gejagt. Daraufhin vermehrten sich die dort lebenden Robben so stark, dass diese nun vom Menschen regelmäßig dezimiert werden müssen. Die Robbenkolonien wurden letztendlich so groß, dass einfach nicht mehr genug Nahrung für alle da war. Dieser Effekt zieht sich durch alle Ebenen, übermäßiges Wachstum und gleichzeitig übermäßiger Konsum führen letztendlich zum Zusammenbruch. 'Zusammenfassung' thumb|280pxWo Haie verschwinden, gerät das marine Ökosystem aus dem Gleichgewicht. In Gegenden, in denen es bereits keine Haie mehr gibt, kann man die schlimmen und gefährlichen Folgen sehen, was passiert wenn Top-Jäger aus einem Nahrungsnetz verschwinden. Das ist eine wichtige Lektion! Haie werden ihrer Flossen wegen für Haifischflossensuppe getötet. Ein Gericht, das einen kulturellen Wert darstellen mag, jedoch unbedeutend für das menschliche Überleben oder die Gesundheit ist. Das Aussterben der Haie jedoch hat den Verlust wichtiger Nahrungsquellen zur Folge, von denen wiederum unser Überleben abhängt. Obwohl Haie mehr als 450 Millionen Jahre überlebt haben, werden sie innerhalb der nächsten 10 Jahre ausgestorben sein. Sie haben das Leben in den Ozeanen, die zwei Drittel der Erde bedecken, seit 450 Millionen Jahren geformt und sind ausschlaggebend für die Gesundheit unseres Planeten und letztlich für das Überleben der Menschheit. Durch die steigende Nachfrage nach Haifischflossensuppe hat sich das grausame Abschlachten von Haien in einem solchen Maße erhöht, dass viele Haiarten bereits kurz davor sind, auszusterben. Was wird mit der Gesundheit der Ozeane, wenn es eine so wichtige und bedeutsame Tierart, die Haie nicht mehr gibt? Wollen wir die Zerstörung der Haie und damit die Zerstörung der Meere unseren Kindern als Erbe hinterlassen? *Raubtier-Verlust bringt Planet Erde in Gefahr Perfekte Jäger thumb|left|270pxHaie haben einen stromlinienförmigen Körper, welcher ihnen ermöglicht ,wie Tobedos mit hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Nichts auf zu tauchen. Die beiden Brustflossen erzeugen den Auftrieb und dienen als Höhenruder, die Rückenflosse sichert dem Körper wie ein Schiffskiel vor Kippbewegungen. Haie sind somit perfekt an die Bedingungen im Meer angepasst und somit sind sie sehr schnelle und flinke Jäger. Sie können ,durch ihre Proportion, problemlos wenden um die Richtung zu ändern. Zudem können Haie auch blitzartig ihr Tempo erhöhen. Zum schnellen Schwimmen ist der schlanke Körperbau der Haie ideal. Der Mako-Hai ist der Sprinter unter den Haien. Er flitzt mit bis zu 70 h/km durchs Wasser. Der vordere Teil des Körers ist flach so kann er schneller wenden. Die Schwanzflosse steht senkrecht und ist sehr beweglich, sie gibt dem Hai Antrieb. Mit den Brustflossen steuert er. Die Rückenflosse sorgt dafür, dass der Hai nicht umkippt. Auch ihre Haut hilft den Haien beim Schwimmen. Sie ist bedeckt mit lauter kleinen Zähnen, wie winzige nach hinten gebogene Dornen. Durch sie strömt das Wasser wie durch einen Kanal. Und das Wasser verliert seine bremsende Wirkung. Zähne ohne Ende thumb|198px|Zahn eines Weißen Hai´sHaie haben ihr Maul auf der Unterseite des Kopfes. Eigentlich müssten sie deshalb ihre Beute mit ihrer langen Nase wegstoßen. Aber ihr Kiefer ist nur locker am Schädel befestigt. Will der Hai zubeißen, reißt er sein Maul weit auf. Dabei richtet sich die bewegliche Schnauze nach oben. Dann schiebt sich der Oberkiefer nach vorne und alle Zähne graben sich in die Beute. Beim Herumschütteln der Beute wirken die Zähne wie eine Säge so kann der Hai Fleischstücke herausreißen. Dabei können auch Zähne stecken bleiben oder verloren gehen.Aber das macht nichts, denn Haie bekommen ständig neue Zähne, sie haben mehrere Reihen davon. Fällt ein Zahn aus, rückt ein neuer Zahn aus der Zahnbildungsgrube nach. Das nennt man Revolvergebiss. Im Laufe seines Lebens kann ein Hai Tausende von Zähnen bekommen. thumb|left|161px|Haizahn Von wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen sind alle Haie in der Lage ihre Beute in mundgerechte Stücke zu zerreißen oder ganz zu verschlingen. Da Haie nicht kauen können, besitzen sie als Ausgleich ein äußerst leistungsfähiges und robustes Verdauungssystem: Bei den meisten Haiarten sind die Verdauungssäfte extrem sauer, sie können sogar Knochen auflösen. Die wichtigsten Waffen der Haie sind ihre scharfen Zähne. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Wirbeltieren, die lebenslang mit einem oder Zwei Sätzen auskommen müssen, wachsen die Zähne der Haieständig nach und ersetzen die verbrauchten. Die älteren Zähne wandern dabei mit der Zeit zur Front des Kiefers hin, bis sie schließlich ausfallen oder in der Beute steckenbleiben. Die neuen Zähne stehen dann hinter den alten sogleich zur Verfügung. Hinter jeder Zahnreihe wachsen in einer Zahnbildungsgrube gleich mehrere neue Zahnreihen. Fällt ein Zahn aus oder bricht er ab, klappt der neue Zahn von hinten nach vorn aus dem Kiefer. Zack - die Lücke ist gefüllt. Im Durchschnitt verliert ein Hai im Laufe seines Lebens ca. 20 000 Zähne. Je nach Haiart gibt es mehrere oder nur eine Zahnreihe. So hat der Tigerhai nur eine, der Katzenhai aber drei. Ein Tigerhai benötigt in zehn Jahren etwa 1 400 Zähne. Und junge Zitronenhaie wechseln ihre thumb|Zahnformenvorderste Zahnreihe jede Woche aus. Stellt euch das einmal vor: jede Woche neue Zähne! Haie wechseln ihre Zähne, nach Vermutungen, etwa alle 8-15 Tage, wobei dies bei jeder Haiarten unterschiedlich ist. Zudem verlieren jüngere Haie meist wesentlich mehr Zähne als ältere Haie. Wenn man bedenkt, wieviele Zähne ein Hai im Laufe seines Lebens verbraucht, ist das kaum eine Überraschung. Hai-Zähne sind in Reihen angeordnet, deren Anzahl je nach Art schwankt. Die vorderste Reihe ist jeweils in Benutzung (wobei einige Arten allerdings bis zu acht Reihen gleichzeitig nutzen), dies sind die größten Zähne im Hai-Maul. Die zweite Zahnreihe ist kleiner als die erste, die dritte kleiner als die zweite usw. Jedes Mal, wenn der Hai einen Zahn verliert, wandert der Zahn aus der nächsten Reihe nach vorn und ersetzt den verlorenen. Das ist dadurch möglich, dass die Zähne bei Haien nicht im Kiefer verankert sind, sondern an der Haut befestigt sind, die diesen bedeckt. Neue Zähne werden ständig in einer entsprechenden Vertiefung im Haimaul gebildet und die Haut fungiert als „Fließband”, auf dem sie jeweils eine Position vorrücken. Ihre speziellen Zähne haben es den Haien ermöglicht, einen sehr starken Kiefer zu entwickeln: Ohne die Fähigkeit, verlorene Zähne schnell zu ersetzen, hätten sie nie eine so große Beißkraft entwickeln können, da der regelmäßige Verlust einer großen Anzahl Zähne bei der Jagd durch den Vorteil des besseren Erlegens der Beute aufgrund der enormen Kraft ihrer Kiefer nicht wettzumachen gewesen wäre. Die Zeit, die ein Zahn jeweils genutzt wird, variiert je nach Alter und Art: Jüngere Haie verlieren häufiger Zähne. Es gibt außerdem Hinweise darauf, dass bei manchen Haiarten die Zähne in den Perioden länger halten, während derer das Wasser kälter ist und die Tiere sowieso weniger fressen. Während bei den meisten Haiarten jeweils einzelne Zähne ersetzt werden, gibt es auch Arten wie den Zigarrenhai, die das ganze Gebiss gleichzeitig auswechseln. Die Gesamtzahl aller Zähne, die ein Hai im Laufe seines Lebens nutzt, kann riesig sein und erreicht bei einigen Arten bis zu 30.000! Das sind ungefähr 937-mal soviele, wie Menschen üblicherweise haben! Während Hai-Zähne die oben beschriebenen Merkmale gemein haben, bestehen hinsichtlich ihrer Form und Funktion gewaltige Unterschiede. Da es bei Haien vier grundlegende Ernährungsmuster gibt, existieren auch vier grundlegende Zahnformen. Haie, die Fisch fressen, haben lange, spitze, nadelförmige Zähne, die ideal geeignet sind, um etwas so Glitschiges und Stromlinienförmiges wie einen Fisch festzuhalten. Haie, die ihre Beute am Boden suchen und sich von Muscheln und Krebstieren ernähren, verfügen über dicke, plattenförmige Zähne, mit denen sie die Panzer ihrer Beute perfekt knacken können. Tigerhaie, Weiße Haie und andere Arten, die hauptsächlich Robben und andere Säugetieren jagen, haben scharfe, gezackte, schneidende Zähne, um Fleischstücke herausbeißen zu können. Schließlich gibt es noch die sanften Giganten unter den Haien, die Riesenhaie und die Walhaie, die sich von Krill und anderem Plankton ernähren. Sie haben keine Zähne, da diese Arten an ihre Nahrung kommen, indem sie große Mengen Wasser durch ihre Kiemen filtern. Scharfe Sinne thumb|278px Neben scharfen Zähnen, Kraft und Schnelligkeit zeichnen sich die Haie als Jäger auch durch hervorragend ausgeprägte Sinne aus. So haben sie ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör, das auf Schallwellen reagiert. An der Unterseite ihres Kopfes haben sie so genannte Riechgruben. Außerdem verfügen sie über einen exzellenten Geruchssinn. So wittern Haie ein verletztes Tier, wenn es nur ein paar Tropfen Blut im Meer verloren hat. Dazu kommt noch der elektrische Spürsinn. Damit nehmen Haie auch die schwächsten elektrischen Ströme wahr, die selbst bei der geringsten Bewegung noch entstehen.Das Organ mit dem der Hai diese Strömungen erkennt, sind ei so genantnen "Laurenzinische Ampullen". Sie bestehen aus aus Unmengen von kleinen Öffnungen in der Haut um die Schnauze. Diese Poren melden die elektrische Spannung an das Nervensystem. Dadurch weiß der Hai, wo seine Beute sich aufhält. Am Ende sieht der Hai auch seine Beute. Haie verfügen über einen hervorragenden Geruchsinn. Durch diesen guten Geruchsinn kann der Hai z.B. Blut aus 500 Metern Entfernung wittern, selbst wenn es sehr verdünnt ist. Zudem können sie das Blut am Geruch und Geschmack von einander unterscheiden.Noch besser als der Geruchsinn, ist das Gehör der Haie. Wodurch sie ihre Beute schon aus der Entfernung ausfindig machen können. Denn durch ihre guten Ohren können Haie ,die niederfrequenten Schallwellen auffangen ,die von verletzten Fischen in mehr als 2 Kilometer Entfernung stammen. Zudem haben Haie Seitenlinienorgane um Tiere zu orten. Diese Seitenlinienorgane reagieren auf Änderungen des Wasserdrucks, die durch ein Tier in über 200 m Entfernung verursacht werden. thumb|left|298pxDie Augen der Haie sind zehnmal Lichtempfindlicher als die des Menschen, daher können Hai selbst in relativ tiefen und trüben Wasser ihre Umgebung klar erkennen. Wenn sie angreifen rollen viele Haie - z.B. der Weiße Hai - ihre Augen in den Schädel ,um sie nicht zu verletzen. Manche Haie verfügen auch über eine Art zusätzliches Augenlid (die Nickhaut) ,das ebenfalls dem Schutz des Augapfels dient. Das Auge der Haie hat kein jedoch kein richtiges Augenlid. Deshalb sieht er so starr aus, denn ein Hai zwinkert nicht. Der Hai muss sein Auge unter Wasser nicht abdunkeln. Einige Haiarten haben aber eine so genannte Nickhaut. Dieses feine Häutchen kann über das Auge geschoben werden und stammt vom Augenlid ab. Mit dieser Haut schützt der Hai sein Auge davor, dass Fremdkörper eindringen, aber er schließt es nicht um zu schlafen. thumb|288px Haie verfügen am Kopf über kleine, gallertartige Kanäle, die tief in die Haut eindringen und an Nervenzellen enden. Dank dieser hoch empfindlichen Elektrorzeptoren, die Lorenzinischen Ampullen, können sie sogar sehr schwache elektrische Felder und Impulse registrieren. Dadurch können sie ihre Beute genau orten, selbst wenn sie nicht sehen. Denn die kleinsten Muskelbewegungen der Beute erzeugen schwache elektrische Impulse ,die ein Hai in der Nähe wahrnimmt, auch dann wenn der Beutefisch in völliger Dunkelheit regungslos auf dem Meeresboden verharrt - sein Herzschlag verrät ihn. Immer in Bewegung thumb|left|352pxDas klassische Bild des Hai´s ist das des stromlinien Jäger, der auf der Suche nach der nächsten Mahlzeit rastlos durch die Meere streift. Auf die sogenannten Hochseehaie, trifft das sogar zu, denn die dürfen sich keine Ruhe gönnen. Sie müssen nämlich immer bewegen, um zu atmen. Die meisten anderen Fische pumpen in Ruhepausen sauerstoffhaltiges Wasser durch ihre Kiemen - zahreiche Haie (wie z.B. der Wieße Hai) können dies nicht. Bei ihnen wird der Wasseraustausch in den geöffneten Kiemspalten nur duch Schimmbewegungen aufrecht erhalten. Würden Hochseehaie aufhören zu schwimmen würden sie ersticken, da sie ihren Antrieb überwiegend zum Atmen nutzen. Sie schwimmen mit geöffnetem Maul, so kann das Wasser in die Kiemen streichen. Dabei wird dem Wasser Sauerstoff entzogen und ins Blut abgegeben. Durch die Kiemenlappen tritt das Wasser wieder nach außen. Würden sie nicht schwimmen, würde kein frisches Wasser mit frischem Sauerstoff in ihren Körper gelangen, sie würden ersticken, bzw. ertrinken. Hochseehaie schlafen auch im Schwimmen. Aber noch aus einem anderen Grund ist ständige Bewegung für diese Haie ein Muss: Hochseehaie besitzen keine Schwimmblase und würden also in Ruhepausen auf den Meeresgrund sinken. Stattdessen schwimmen und gleiten sie auf den ausgebreiteten Brustflossen wie auf Tragflächen durch das Wasser. Manche Haie benutzen zusätzich als Bewegungsorgan ihre Kiemen ,indem sie ihr Atemwasser mit großer Kraft aus den Kiemenspalten pressen und dadurch einen raketenähnlichen Rückstoß erzeugen. thumb|294pxPrinzipiell gibt es 3 Arten von Haien: die der Hochseehaie und die der Haie, die in Bodennähe oder in Riffen leben und die Tiefseehaie. Die Haie dagegen, die zum Beispiel in Riff oder Bodennähe leben, schließen und öffnen ihr Maul abwechselnd. Dadurch entsteht ein Sog. Sie sorgen also selbst für den Wassereinstrom. So können Sand,- Ammen- oder Teppichhaie stundenlang eingegraben im Sand liegen. Zunächst schließen sie die Kiemenklappen, dann saugen sie Wasser beim Öffnen des Mauls ein - so als würden sie es fressen. Dann schließen sie ihr Maul wieder, öffnen die Kiemenklappen und pressen das Wasser wieder nach außen. Bei diesem Vorgang entnehmen sie den lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff. Solche Riffhaie können also auch im Sand oder in Höhlen schlafen ohne ständig schwimmen zu müssen. Hochseehaie sind dagegen ständig gezwungen zu schwimmen, damit genügend Wasser über die Kiemen fließt und ihr Sauerstoffbedarf gedeckt wird. Deshalb ersticken diese Haie auch, wenn sie in Fischernetze geraten. Schlafen Haie? thumb|294pxDie meisten Haie können sich aufgrund ihrer Atmung nicht schlafen oder sich nur kurz auf den Boden legen und rasten. Da sie Kiemen zum Atmen haben, sind sie gezwungen ständig zu schwimmen damit genügend Wasser über die Kiemen fließt, so dass ihr Sauerstoffbedarf gedeckt wird. Hochseehaie schwimmen ständig und ruhen sich dabei aus. Würden sie still stehen, würden sie sofort ersticken. Während sie schwimmen, öffnen sie ihr Maul. Dadurch streicht das Wasser mit dem gelösten Sauerstoff durch die Rachenhöhle und durch die Kiemen. Der Sauerstoff wird entnommen und geht ins Blut über. Um ein wenig Erholung zu haben, stellen diese Haie sämtliche Aktivitäten ein und schwimmen ruhig und bedächtig durchs Wasser, genau wie die meisten anderen Fische auch. Also schlafen Hochseehaie schlafen praktisch im Schwimmen. Es gibt aber viele andere Haiarten, die auf dem Meeresboden, auf einem Riff oder in Höhlen ruhen. So zum Beispiel Ammenhaie, die sich gerne allein unter einen Felsen verkriechen, um zu "schlafen". Oder sie finden sich zu ganzen Gruppen zusammen, wenn sie ohne Schutz am Meeresgrund liegen. Auch andere Haiarten suchen den Schutz, zum Beispiel unter einem Felsvorsprung am Meeresboden. thumb|left|Der Kragenhai ist ein Tiefseehai Tiefseehaie und Hochseehaie Die meisten und bekanntesten Haiearten ,halten sich in der Hochsee auf, weshalb man sie Hochseehaie nennt, Weniger bekannt sind dafür die sehr unheimlich aussehenden Tiefseehaie, die sich in der Tiefsee aufhalten. Zu diesen Tiefseehaien gehört z.B. der Koboldhai. Hat der Hai Feinde? Abgesehen vom Menschen hat der Hai eigentlich keine Feinde. Evtl. Schwertwale oder Pottwale könnten einem Hai gefährlich werden, aber sonst gibt es kein Meerestier das einem Hai gefährlich sein könnte. Ernährung thumb|218pxEs steht fest das Haie keine Menschen fressen, da Menschen nicht zur natürlichen Beute der Tiere gehören. Der Hai steht an der Spitze der Nahrungskette im Meer. Er hat in den ganzen Millionen Jahren die Population im Meer stark beeiflusst, alle Meerestiere mussten sich an ihn anpassen. Und er kontrolliert die Population im Meer immer noch, weshalb der Hai auch Meerespolizei genannt wird. Damit sorgen sie im Meer dafür, dass sich die Beutetiere nicht unkontrolliert vermehren können. Haie ernähren sich vor allem von alten, schwachen, verletzten, bereits toten oder kranken Tieren. Da es sehr leichte Beute für sie ist. Haie thumb|lefternähren sich größtenteils von Robben, Seelöwen, Fischen, Tintenfischen und zum Teil von Seevögeln. Häufig greifen Haie auch Delfine oder andere Kleinwale an. Größere oder stärkere Haie fressen auch häufig kleinere oder schwächere Artgenossen, so kontrollieren Haie sogar ihre eigenen Population. Hammerhaie ernähren sich größtenteils von Rochen, und Walhaie ernähren sich von Plankton. Da Haie sehr neugierig sind kann es auch mal vorkommen das sie den Müll den wir ins Meer werfen einfach fressen. Die Verdauungsorgane von Haien funktionieren auf ganz besondere Art. Der Magen wird durch den thumbsogenannten Pförtner vom Darm getrennt. Die innere Wand des Darms ist spiralförmig gefaltet. Dies vergrößert die Oberfläche ohne den Darm zu verlängern. Diese ganz eigentümliche Struktur des Darms verhindert, dass unverdauliche Teile der Beute durch den Darm wandern. Anstatt diese auszuscheiden, würgt der Hai sie wieder hoch. Die größte Drüse des Verdauungstraktes ist die Leber. Sie enthält viele Fette und andere Substanzen. Dadurch kann ein Hai über längere Zeit ohne Nahrung auskommen – er nutzt seine Leber als thumb|leftEnergiereserve. Außerdem ist die Leber wichtig für das hydrostatische Gleichgewicht des Hais, d.h. der Hai benutzt diese Drüse, um sein spezifisches Gewicht zu reduzieren und seinen Auftrieb zu erhöhen. Denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten Knochenfischen hat der Hai keine Schwimmblase, die ihm Auftrieb gibt (mehr zu der speziellen Rolle der Leber unter Leber). Haie sind ganz ausgezeichnete Futterverwerter. Es thumbsind kaum nachweisbare Ausscheidungen vorhanden. Das, was die Tiere jedoch ausscheiden, besteht sowohl aus Kot als auch ein wenig hoch konzentriertem Harn. Doch auch bei Haien gilt - wie bei vielen anderen Meeresbewohnern -, dass sie bestrebt sind (aufgrund des Salzgehalts des umgebenden Wassers), möglichst wenig Flüssigkeit abzugeben. Osmotische Vorgänge stellen auch für sie eine Gefahr dar. Entgegen der öffentlichen Meinung, Haie seien stets auf der Suche nach Beute, zeigen neuere Erkenntnisse, dass Haie nur alle vier bis sieben Tage Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Intensive Jagdzeiten wechseln sich dabei mit vergleichsweise langen Verdauungszeiten ab. Haie sind aufgrund des speziellen Baus ihres Verdauungsapparates in der Lage, Nahrung über einen längeren Zeitraum zu konservieren.Die Menge der verzehrten Nahrung pro Jahr variiert von Haiart zu Haiart, liegt im Schnitt aber ca. bei dem zehnfachen des Körpergewichts des Hais. Haihaut und Beschuppung Während die Knochenfische Elasmoid- oder Ganoidschuppen tragen, haben die Haie so genannte Placoidschuppen, die im Revolvergebiss als Zähne beginnen und sich vom Maul über den ganzen Körper ausbreiten. Die Zähne verkleinern sich und werden als Hautzähnchen fortgesetzt, die bei den Haien im Gegensatz zu den Rochen eine fast vollständigen Körperumhüllung bilden. Die Haischuppen sind so ausgerichtet, dass sich die Haut glatt anfühlt, wenn man dem Hai vom Kopf zum Schwanz über den Rücken streicht. Umgekehrt fühlt sich die Haut rau an. Des Weiteren verfügen die einzelnen Schuppen über eine Rillenstruktur, die sich nahtlos über den gesamten Haikörper erstreckt. Die Rillenstruktur (s. g. Riblets) verringert den Oberflächenwiderstand. Durch die Rillen entstehen viele kleine Wasserwirbel. Diese verringern die seitlich gerichteten Kräfte der turbulenten Strömung und setzen die Reibungswirkung herab. Dieser Effekt funktioniert jedoch nur beim schnellen Schwimmen; beim langsamen Schwimmen sind glatte Oberflächen günstiger. Der Haihaut-Effekt zählt neben dem Lotus-Effekt zu den bekanntesten Erkenntnissen der Bionik. Der Effekt wird zur Verringerung des Reibungswiderstands und damit des Treibstoffverbrauchs für Schiffe, U-Boote und Flugzeuge genutzt. Fortpflanzung Wir wissen noch sehr wenig über die vielen verschiedenen Fortpflanzungsstrategien der Haie. Gerade diese Vielfalt, die eine gewisse Verallgemeinerungen erschwert, macht die Haie jedoch so erfolgreich. Haie haben ihre Fortpflanzung an die unterschiedlichsten Bedingungen optimal angepasst. Die meisten Haie bekommen lebende Junge, die anderen legen Eier. Einige Haiarten paaren sich das ganze Jahr über, andere bevorzugen bestimmte Jahreszeiten und Gegenden. Die Weibchen einiger Haiarten produzieren jedes Jahr Junge, andere wiederum legen unregelmässige, mehrjährige Fortpflanzungspausen ein.Haie haben ein sehr langsames Wachstum. Sie werden erst mit ca. 25-30 Jahren geschlechtsreif. 'Paarung' Über das Paarungsverhalten der Haie ist wenig bekannt. Vor der Paarung muss ein langer und komplizierter Prozess der Partnererkennung und -wahl durchlaufen werden, bei dem viele Männchen zurückgewiesen werden. Studien belegen bei weiblichen Ammenhaien Selektionsverhalten wie Verweigerung, Ausweichen, Buckeln und Abschirmen. Akzeptanz wird durch das Abspreizen und/oder Einrollen der Bauchflossen ausgedrückt. Männchen zeigen dann untereinander kooperatives Verhalten, indem sie weitere Konkurrenten abdrängen, was als Hilfe und ein gewisses Niveau an Sozialverhalten betrachtet wird. Da alle Haiarten innere Befruchtung praktizieren, läuft das Verhalten vor der Paarung darauf hinaus, dass das Männchen das Weibchen auf irgendeine Weise festhält, um den Klasper einführen zu können. Einige Arten halten das Weichen an einer Brustflosse fest oder beißen und halten sich am Körper fest. Anfängliche Werbungs-Bisse können dazu dienen, die Absichten des Männchens deutlich zu machen und die Aufmerksamkeit des Weibchens zu gewinnen, wobei diese Bisse wesentlich harmloser ausfallen als solche, die der Nahrungsaufnahme dienen: Die Männchen beißen weniger fest zu und schließen ihre Kiefer nicht ganz. Weibliche Blauhaie haben doppelt so dicke Haut wie männliche, was dazu dient, die Verletzungen durch Paarungsbisse einzugrenzen. Bei weiblichen Ammen- und Zitronenhaien ist beobachtet worden, dass sie sich mit mehreren Männchen paaren, was auch durch Bluttests belegt wurde, die belegen konnten, dass die Jungtiere eines Wurfs von verschiedenen Männchen abstammten. Es handelt sich um eine allgemeine Strategie zur Sicherung der genetischen Vielfalt. Im Indischen Ozean glückte es mir einmal, Haie im Liebesspiel zu beobachten und zu filmen. Drei Männchen warben um ein Weibchen. Die Art der Werbung ist merkwürdig - und wiederum charakteristisch für das so falsche Bild, das man sich von diesen schönen Tieren macht. Sie besteht darin, daß die Männchen zärtlich an den Kiemenspalten des Weibchens herumknabbern. Wer es am besten kann, dem gibt sie offenbar den Vorzug. Die Paarung erfolgt durch echte Kopulation. Die paarigen Bauchflossen sind beim Hai in einen zweiteiligen Penis umgewandelt, der in die weibliche Geschlechtsöffnung eingeführt wird. Die Katzenhaie legen - ähnlich den Rochen - Eier ab, die sich in Kapseln befinden und mit Fäden an Pflanzen befestigt werden. Die übrigen Haie sind lebendgebärend. 'Lebendgebärende Haie' thumb|left|218px|Lebend gebärender HaiFast 70% der zur Zeit lebenden Haie haben eine innere Brutpflege entwickelt. Sie gleicht in vielen Aspekten der Fortpflanzung von Säugetieren. Die Eier werden im oberen Eileiterteil befruchtet und weisen nur eine dünne Eikapsel auf. Die Weibchen behalten dann die sich entwickelden Eier im erweiterten Endabschnitt des Eileiters zurück. Dieser wird daher auch als Gebärmutter oder Uterus bezeichnet. Im schützenden Mutterleib entwickeln sich die Jungtiere und werden nach einer Tragzeit von 6 - 22 Monaten als selbständige Haie geboren. Die Geburtsgrösse liegt in der Regel zwischen 45 und 60 cm. 'Eierlegende Haie' thumb|Haifisch Eithumb|leftEtwa 30% der Haie legen Eier. Diese Eier sind rund bis oval und in einer hornartigen, derben Eikapsel eingeschlossen. Die aus zwei bis drei Hüllen aufgebauten, schützenden Eikapseln haben oft interessante Formen, z.B. fädige Auswüchse, die der Verankerung der Eier an Wasserpflanzen oder anderen Objekten dienen. Ein Wegschwemmen der Eier wird so verhindert. In der Regel sind die Eier mit 10 bis 25 cm Länge recht gross. Zudem enthalten sie viel Dotter, die Embryonen sind also reichlich mit Nährstoffen versorgt. Die Jungtiere in gut geschützten, stabilen Eihüllen mit ausreichend Nährstoffen abzulegen, verkürzt die Zeit, die sich ein Haiweibchen um den Nachwuchs kümmern muss. Eierlegende Haie legen ihre Eier zum Schutz vor Raubtfischen in Felsen oder Seetang ab. 'Nach der Geburt' Haie werden in so genannten Hai-Kinderstuben - wie in den Buchten vor der Küste Floridas aufgezogen. In flachen, schützenden Lagunen kommen die Jungen zur Welt. Außerhalb ihrer Kinderstuben sind die kleinen Haie gefährdet, denn ihre Eltern lassen sie gleich nach der Geburt allein. Doch auch die Haibabys wissen, wie sie jagen müssen um zu überleben. 'Baby frisst Baby' Wenn sich Geschwister im Mutterleib töten und auffressen, nennt man das Kainismus. Dieser Begriff bezieht sich auf die Bibelgeschiche, wonach Kain, ein Sohn Adams, seinen Bruder Abel erschlug.Kainismus kommt bei Haien nur sehr selten vor. Bei anderen Tierarten gibt es ihn aber durchaus auch, so zum Beispiel bei Greifvögeln. Unter Haien ist er höchst selten. Bei den meisten lebend gebärenden Haien ist die Vor-Gebärmutter, in die sich der Eileiter verwandelt, in einzelne Kammern unterteilt, damit sich die Geschwister im Mutterleib eben nichts anhaben können. In diesen Einzelkammern werden die Embryonen über ihre Kiemen oder über den Dottersack ernährt. Eine Haiart mit embryonalem Kannibalismus ist zum Beispiel der Sandtigerhai. Die erstschlüpfenden Embryonen im Uterus fressen die nachfolgenden und schlussendlich bleiben pro Wurf nur 2 Nachkommen übrig, welche zum Zeitpunkt der Geburt dann bereits 100cm lang sind. Das heißt, wenn ungeborene Sandtigerhaie ihren Dottervorrat aufgebraucht haben, fressen sie ihre Geschiwster im Mutterleib. Von etwa 60 bleiben dann nur zwei übrig, alle anderen dienen nur als Nahrung für die Stärksten die am Ende überleben. Weblinks *http://www.haiarten.com *http://www.planet-wissen.de/haie/ *http://www.haiwelt.de/ Bilder anatomie1_dn.jpg|Organaufbau eines Hai´s image002.jpg|Körperbau eines Hai´s droh.jpg|Die Drohhaltung dient dazu um Gegner zu verscheuchen und einzuschüchtern Grosser-Hai-mit-Babys.jpg|Hai mit Schiffhaltern 03_weisser_hai_popup.jpg|Körpersprache der Haie 600px-Parts_of_a_shark_de.svg.png|Körperbau eines Hai´s Karibischer_Riffhai_.JPG mt33891,1223634485,schwarzspitzenhai.jpg hammerhai-DW-Sport-Washington.jpg|Hammerhai Lemonshark_(2).jpg 01_weisser_hai_popup.jpg|Der Weiße Hai 4006448761318_B3.jpg hai-03.jpg Haie1.jpg 4006448761318_B4.jpg Grauer-Riffhai.jpg 124141_article_landscape.jpg Haiyy.jpg Riffhai.pony_33406.flickr-300x225.jpg sudan7.jpg 180843__shark-in-shallow-water_p.jpg Lionel Pozzoli Haie.jpg Kategorie:Haie Kategorie:Delfine